Little Edward
by Twihard9993
Summary: What happens when Edward leaves Bella because Tanya dragged him away, forced him to have sex with another human, another half vampire half human child. Will Bella accept his story and et him back into her life, or turn him away an tell him never to come back. Please Read! I am terrible at summaries! it is a lot better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi you guys, I just want to thank you for giving my story a chance, I havn't done a story in a while, so I hope you like it. Please review! (This story takes place shortly after breaking Dawn when Renesmee is actually 3 but looks about 8)**

POV: Bella

I looked down at the tiny body in front of me wondering how it happened. How this could have happened. Edward looked up and apologized. "I'm so sorry Bella, I wish I could have stopped her." he gave me the sweet scared face in front of me. I said nothing. I did not move an inch; I had grown still, just as he had taught me when I was still human.

"Bella, Please answer me. At least show me some sign that you are at least alive. Please, she wouldn't take him. Please Bell forgive me." He pleaded. Using the nickname that he had given me.

"Don't you dare call me Bell after you have left and did this." I growled.

I'd hurt him, I could see it on his face, "Isabella, you know what happened," he said sternly, he never actually used my full name unless he was serious. "You have heard the rumors. They are not true. I would never ever leave you or Ness. I just never thought she would get his far. Bella, please let me tell you the whole story," he pleaded once more.

"You left me Edward you left me yet again Ed-" he cut my sentence off.

"Not on purpose. She took me. She took me away. Please Isabella, let me tell you the entire story. Please." I waited not saying anything letting I'm know that he could continue.

"Tanya did this, she made me make this thing, killing a human in the process, she wouldn't let me try to save her, she wanted you to leave me. After you saw him." he paused. "She took a torch and told me to lie down and to not move a muscle. She said that she was going to give me a treat. Soon enough she came back with your scent. There was a little more sour than yours but it was close enough." he paused again.

Before he continued, I interrupted him again. "Wait here I want to make sure you are not lying." I quickly called up Maggie from the Irish coven that had helped us fight with Renesmee. Luckily enough, she was close by, just having visited that Denali coven and would be able to make down within the next hour. "Maggie is on her way. Hold your story until then. And I want that thing out of my house until I know that your story is true."

"Bella, you know me better than everyone, I would never lie to you." he pleaded.

"I thought I did Edward, I thought I did. You have lied to me. You told me you didn't love me, that day in the woods and then you left. Just like you did now. With no note, no explanation. I went down to Esme and Carlisle and they said that you had been there and just ran out with no explanation. Now I want you out of this house." That broke him. After my wrath I showed him the door and ran to Renesmee. Fearing that I might have scared her.

She was awake and dressed. "Mommy, who was that?" she asked me.

I was too raw for that question; Shutting out Edward was the hardest thing I had ever done. So I just told her, "Someone who wanted to hurt us, but it's okay now Ness. Mommy's made it all better." I picked up Renesmee and brought her to the table to eat her breakfast that I was now just starting to cook for her.

I made her some potatoes and some eggs her favorite. Although that would seem weird to me, even as a human.

Maggie arrived just on time as Renesmee was just finishing her breakfast. "Maggie, Maggie, Maggie" she said and her eyes lit up. Maggie ran over to Nessie and lifted her up spinning her and giving her a bear hug, just like Emmett.

After the two had greeted each other, Maggie came over to me. Ness on her hip, "What's up?" she asked me. I quickly glanced at Nessie and back to her, "Oh," she paused, "Hey Ness why don't you go pick up your dolls while I talk to your mommy. I'm positive that you got some new ones why don't you go get them and I will be there in a little bit to come look at them."

Sometimes I wondered why Maggie hadn't decided to adopt a child as a vampire, sure she was only twenty, but Carlisle was only twenty-two.

As Renesmee ran to her room at top speed Maggie turned to me, "So?" she asked.

"Edward left me." she gasped and looked at me as I nodded. Just a few months ago. I was disappointed that he left me, and just as I was starting to accept the fact that he was never coming back, he arrives in the middle of the night in my kitchen and tells me some story about what happened, and right now, I am just not sure if I believe him so I called to see if you would tell me if he was lying" I paused letting the info sink in, and allowing her to answer.

"Wow, Bella, I never knew how much drama you had in your life. I'll do it. But I think that if I make Nessie wait any longer, she is going to throw a hissy fit." she said.

"Go!" I said laughing as I imagined Renesmee marching in here with her dolls with her pouty face on and dragging her back.

Edward showed up not twenty minutes later. Maggie came with me to answer the door. He was as always strikingly beautiful, until I looked down and remembered what he had done to me. Maggie spoke for me; "Edward, you may come in." she spoke harshly.

Edward frowned but walked through the door having not spoken a word. That is when Maggie saw the thing that made me call her in the first place. The thing clinging to Edwards's back that was obviously not human. That had his beautiful shocking bright green eyes, the thing I had dreamed of on Isle Esme. The smaller version of Edward. The most beautiful thing that would never be mine. His son. "Bella please…" He started. I put one hand up to stop him.

**Please review! Let me know if this is good or bad and if I should continue… Thanks for reading! If people like this story, then I think that I will post again sometime later in the week… Thanks! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I forgot to put my disclaimer in chapter 1… but thanks for reading! I didn't have very many reviews last time, so I really have no idea if this story is good… please review so I know whether I should continue this story or stop it completely. Thanks! As promised, here the story continues…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; if I did there would be a fifth book.**

**Bella Pov**

He stood in me kitchen like he belonged there. The outcome of sex between two living things. Just then Nessie came out of her room. "Mommy when will-" she started. "Daddy!" she finished jumping into his arms.

Edward's face lighted up as he saw ou- my daughter. "Nessie, Nessie, Nessie." He crooned.

When Jacob pulled up I was delighted. "Ness, Jacob just pulled in why don't you go play with him for a while? Your father and I have something to discuss."

She jumped down out of Edwards arms and landed on his son's foot. He teared up, I watched as they spilled over. "Who are you?" Nessie asked politely. His so looked up at Edward. As he did that Edward shook his head. The boy stood silent. "Your rude." Nessie said as she was walking away.

"Renesmee! That is not how we talk to others. Come back and apologize!" I scolded. Renesmee came back and did as I said, apologizing to his son.

Just then Jacob called "Nessie!" her eyes lit up and she ran to Jacob.

I spoke calmly to Jacob, knowing that he could hear but Renesmee could not, "Take her to Billy or Charlie, and just get her away from here. I do not want her to hear this." As soon as Jacob was gone I spoke to Edward, "tell your story. But I want to hear the truth, and no more." I spoke coldly.

**Edward Pov**

I stood there frozen. I never thought that Bella could be this mad, of course she was under the impression that I cheated on her which I didn't. But she stood there scowl on her face. I was frozen until she raised an eyebrow and I realized that I had almost missed my chance to tell her my side of the story.

"Please forgive me Isabella. I promise that this was never supposed to happen." I told her and then just a second too late I realized that it sounded badly.

"What wasn't supposed to happen?!" she shrieked at me. " Were you just planning to have sex with different women every time that you left the house, hoping that one didn't become pregnant!?" she looked like she was crying. If that could ever be possible. I stood there letting all of it come out of her.

"No. Bell-a" I quickly caught my mistake. "Please. Just hear me out." I begged. And paused making sure that she wouldn't interrupt me again. "I went out hunting. Just like I promised I would. And Tanya was there. I didn't think that she could ever do something this cruel." I didn't miss the fact that Maggie was sensing everything that I said to make sure that it wasn't a lie.

"Bella," I spoke softly. "Tanya had two other men with her. I have no clue how she got them to help her." of course I know how she got them. Sex. But I wouldn't tell Bella that. Then I remembered Maggie. She raised her eyebrows at me. "Sex." I quickly said before she told Bella. "She had sex with all of her men so they would do what she told them to do."

"How many men?" Maggie asked.

"In total about 10, but only two came to get me." I explained.

"Continue." Maggie said and so I did.

"The two men took me to a house, blindfolded. I had no idea where I was in the world. The two Emmett sized vampires took me into a room. And left me there. I could not undo the blindfold when Tanya walked into the room. They were holding my hands down so I couldn't move them. She had guards outside the room we were in. she took some wooden thing and lit it on fire. She said 'Edward, I have a surprise for you. And I am going to go get it. However, if when I come back I see that you have moved even a millimeter, you will get the torch.' So when she came down there was her scent as well as another. It was yours." I explained.

"What the hell Edward!" Bella screamed! "How can she have my scent if I was never there?"

"I am getting there." I told her. She looked over to Maggie and when Maggie nodded she looked back at me letting me continue. "I know now that she had an item of yours and rubbed it all over herself giving me the allusion that you were there. She came to me got on top me, and as I said, 'Bell tell me what is going on.' And when your voice didn't answer I knew it wasn't you. As I struggled to get away I already had my erection, thinking it was you from before. They go my pants off and. "I stopped remembering my son clinging to me.

My son who could understand what I was saying. He only thought good things about his mother. I spoke to him directly, "Do remember when I told you your mother was only good?" I asked and he nodded. "Well I lied. So will you do me a favor and not listen when I tell my beautiful wife what it is that she did wrong?" he again nodded.

"Bella, can I put him somewhere so he can't hear it? His hearing is not as good as Nessie's." I asked. I knew that she would take him she was the nicest person in the entire world.

She nodded just as I thought and said, "The guest room." She told me.

"Bud go to room you can see inside of when you look down this hallway." I told him as he ran down the hallway into the guest room and closed the door behind him.

"As I was saying, she took off my pants. I tried to move my hips but they were holding those and my legs. I really couldn't do anything. I screamed for you Bella and this human came into the house. I heard her heart beat as she walked to the room I was in. I heard Tanya say 'you're here finally.' And the human thought, 'I am finally going to have sex for the first time. This is something I have dreamed of and looking at his stuff he has must be great.' I screamed Bella. I told her I had a wife and a daughter and that we were happily married. And that we had been together for a long time. Then the girl thought, 'Tanya said that he would say this that he would lie and tell me he was married not to ruin my life.' I told her to stop. I never gave up Bella. I kept fighting for you. It was no use. She slid on to me and I felt myself on the inside of her." I would be crying if I could be. That is how much I loved Bella. I wouldn't know what to do if she didn't accept me.

**Maggie Pov **

He was telling the truth. 100%. Poor Edward. I could understand why Bella didn't believe him. I almost didn't believe it, even with my power. But my power told me that he was not lying. And something told me that he would never lie to Bella.

"Bella you have nothing to worry about. Edward loves you and he is telling the truth. Every word he spoke was true. I know why you needed me to tell you. I wouldn't have believed it either. But I know now that Edward would never lie to you, and that he will never not love you. I have to go back home, but it was so lovely see you. I will come and visit soon! I promise. Remember he told the truth and she loves you and Nessie.' At this point I was at the door about to leave, "I'll be back soon. I have to go. Tell Ness I'll see her when I come back. Bye." I ran out the door hoping that Bella would accept Edward; after all, he told the truth. And that is something that you can only dream of.

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know if I should continue! It only takes 30 seconds and it makes me extremely happy!**

**So yes I know that the last line is really cheesy. But I couldn't think of anything else to put there… so yea. I hope everyone liked this! And I can't thank you enough if you review!**

**Next thing is to check out my other story Our Huger Games. It takes place in the annual 26****th****Hunger Games and some of the characters from twilight**

**And last thing I have no idea what to name the boy. Any suggestions? Anything is better than nothing!**

**I have a contest. I think I want to rename this story. Anybody want to name it? Good luck! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I got some reviews and I would like to thank everyone who did. I got some suggestions and some people who were confused. There was some confusion about how Tanya did this and why. So I hope this chapter gives you some insight into Tanya's mind about how and why she did it.**

**This chapter takes place when Edward was still in the Tanya's "Dungeon" like place with her men still on Edward. So here is the next chapter. Oh and by the way Harry is one of the men that kidnapped Edward in the woods it doesn't say that and it will be explained who the men are.**

**Disclaimer do not own twilight, *tear***

Tanya Pov

I sat there thinking about the relationship between Edward and Bella. They wouldn't survive Edward having sex with other people. Of that I am sure. Bella would hate him, after she found out that is, and then he would be all mine. Well after I showed him how I was sorry and that the men I was working with made it seem like I was in charge. I was sitting there on top of Harry having sex and sighed, "Harry, this isn't working." I told him. I had recently done the same to five of my other "workers" or men. Harry slid out of me, pushed me off, put on his clothing and walked out the door. I knew he would never be back, just like the other men I told to leave. I left four of my men there to make sure that Edward wouldn't escape. I told them to keep him bolted to the wooden table where he was.

I'd thought about how I'd gotten it done. The men who had come from around the world, with their different talents. I had brought Eleazar with me to sense the gifts of the fifty men that I had chosen, because of their strength as a human. He was under the impression that I had carefully chosen guards for Renesmee and that I would send them down there soon, not men to hold someone down and watch as a fragile human raped another fellow vampire. Only nine had talents, so I changed them all. But it was Kael, who I had formed a bond with, that I truly didn't want gone. Kael didn't have a gift but he was very strong, and that would come in handy, so I changed him too.

The men I had brought back were carefully kept at my house not the main house, but my own home. There Eleazar couldn't see that I had lied to him.

My nine men were named:

Garrett- sees secrets that people have been keeping

Harry- can heal someone without changing them into a vampire

Nathen- teleportation

Clyde-could numb another person's gift, or make it unusable

Lennon- can control someone with his mind, (their movements)

Roberto-can turn someone human for a specific amount of time. **(Aka he can make someone have children and allow them to eat human food without thinking it is revolting. No heart beat)**

Tito- telekinesis

Otto-Tracker, almost better than Demetri

Kasper- can become invisible at anytime

I kept Clyde, Lennon, Otto, and Kael. The four men that were sure to keep Edward here and myself satisfied.

My plan had been complex and I thought back to it, I had Clyde stay 3 miles away and then numb his mind reading power as Kasper who went to Edward invisible and Otto who transported to him as they became visible to him he still couldn't read their minds, the two of them took him and brought him to the house. They immediately brought him down to the basement and held him down on the wooden table went down to him and told him that I had a surprise for him, I went upstairs and rubbed Bella's clothing all over me, then put them on. I went back down and gave him an erection, once he was turned on, I took off his pants. He asked what was going on, thinking I was Bella. I didn't respond, instead I got off of him. I left the room for a moment and texted Veronica, "_ready"_ I waited for her as she got out of her car and came inside. I had Edward ready and I said, "You're finally here!" I then gestured to the room that was holding Edward.

He screamed at her told her he was happily married and that he had a daughter. Good thing I told her to expect this, I had told her that he would tell her to get away to save her from making a mistake if she really didn't want this to happen.

It was fourteen days after I made Veronica **(The human that raped Edward) **have sex with Edward. And I was planning to have someone else rape him as well and soon, when Veronica pulled up to my house in the woods and got out of her car. As I was sitting in my bedroom, I got up and ran downstairs to get the door for her.

She walked into my house and said, "10 days! 10 days late. You told me this was impossible." I stood there confused. She saw my confused face and slammed her hand on the table with four sticks. "They all read positive." She told me. And I understood. They were pregnancy tests. I looked at her stomach; she had a small unnoticeable small baby bump, just barely sticking out from her shorts.

I almost smiled. This was unexpected but perfect. Edward couldn't deny having sex with another with a little baby in his arms. "Veronica relax, you can do whatever you want with this baby. Keep it, get rid of it. Whatever you would like to do. There is one thing you can't do though, get an abortion. You have to have it." She quickly agreed to have it, whether it was because she wanted it, or because she was afraid of me, she agreed.

**1 ½ months later**

Veronica couldn't move. She was stuck on the couch unable to move. She was so weak, she couldn't eat, nor drink anything that other humans ate, except raw meat, she for some reason loved to eat it. She had to go to the bathroom, yet again. I helped her up, I walked her over slowly. And when I reached out to open the bathroom door for her, she screamed. I knew that I had no idea how far along she was, so I assumed that she was in labor.

I knew I was right as I saw her fall back on her back and I saw her stomach open. The tiny thing found his way out of her womb like it was a puzzle. After he found his way out, she stopped yelling. That was it. Her heart stopped beating. I shoved her limp body to the side and grabbed the young boy. I was shocked by how much the boy looked like Edward. With his shocking green eyes and the bronze hair. I almost considered keeping the young boy, with the beauty, just like his father.

I walked into Edward's room and told him, "This boy is yours. The mother died in child birth. If you don't take him, he will be raised in the woods alone." I told him. I knew that he would take the boy but I was going to throw him away if Edward didn't take him. I put the bot down and left the room. I then left the house, going to dispose of Veronica's body. I knew what I was doing was wrong, and I shouldn't do this. But Edward was made for me. We were made for each other. And if this is what I had to do to get that bitch Bella off his back, this is what I was going to do. If he ever told Bella what I did, it would be my word against his, and I would deny anything he said I did. And plus who would Bella trust someone who left her, twice, and came back with a new son, or someone who hasn't done anything to ruin their marriage. I think it is pretty obvious.

**So I hope this chapter helped clear things up, please let me know if there is still confusion about anything. I will try to clear anything up that might have any one confused. I know chapter two was confusing and it was kind of hard to follow, but I hope this helps. Let me know if I can do anything else. I will try to post soon, but it is kind of hard for me to write and post chapters, as my family and I are moving across the United States in like two days. But I will do my best and I wish you all a lovely upcoming week.**

**Oh and if you are confused about why Edward could read the human's mind then I am going to tell you because it is just going to be a lot simpler. Well she has a power like Bella's but it cannot be tempered with. Let me just say this, she has the power to share, if she were to become a vampire, she could share her thoughts with anyone, even a human. But the Women who bared Edward's child is dead now, and will never have the power that was destined for her, if she ever became a vamp.**

**Please review! It only takes a small amount of time, and it always makes my day, and still let me know if This story is good or not.**

**And read my other story Our Hunger Games! **

**I am still looking for names for the young boy and maybe even a power for him. Anything is better than nothing!**

**And if you have a suggestion of a new name for the story I am open to suggestions. Thanks! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I am updating now… so here you go! I have changed my mind about the names of Edward's son, all the names suggested through comments and PMs will be put up on a poll, and the winner will be chosen. The poll will be up until the next chapter is updated with his name. So go vote!**

**Oh and so some people were still confused, so I am going to the past and showing you a bit into Veronica's mind… this is before the raping all together, so I guess it is a flashback…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I do however own the storyline and the ideas… but I wish I could take credit for the story of twilight… but that is all Stephanie Meyer…**

**Veronica's POV**

"This company is perfect for you!" Tanya nearly screamed at me. "Don't you want to lose your virginity before you turn 25?!"

She was telling the truth, I hated that I was 25 and still had never had sex with anyone, "I guess." I told her. She had told me before that this was how she lost it. With this company. Somehow I thought she was lying to me about that, but did I have a reason not to trust her?

"Great! Perfect! I will call them and get you all set up. Now each man has a different story, they will scream and tell you they are married and have children, and everything else to get you to change your mind. So you have to really want to do this if you call them, because you have to pay them before, and not after. That is what is different about these people." She told me.

"What's the damage?" I asked her.

"$100." She shrugged, "That's pretty cheap."

"When?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Perfect. Where?"

"My place. I will call, just give me the money, I will call, and set them up. I will text you tomorrow when he is ready, oh and don't worry about protection."

I forked over the money to her, knowing that tomorrow I would lose my virginity and a brand new door would be open for me.

**A/N: btw the money part is just Tanya wanting to make a little bit of money. So really she is lying to both Edward and Veronica. So actually Veronica is not a bad person, she just didn't get all the information. She thought it was a company who wanted her business, so it is really Tanya who is the evil queen in this situation.**

**In the future…**

**Bella POV**

She had raped him. And it was true, how could I live with myself if I didn't let him in. Sure this was not the way I wanted to live, but I couldn't live if I knew he tried to get back to me and I kicked him out. But I still didn't trust him. We would have to start over. I wasn't just going to accept him into my life, after that, he would have to earn my trust again. I wasn't just going to give it to him.

I called him. He picked up the phone on the first ring, "Bella." He greeted me.

"Fine. Come over. But without the boy." I hung up the phone not waiting for his response

Within a minute Edward was at my front door. For a moment I wondered where he was staying but then shook it off not really caring. "What is the verdict?" he asked, still on my door step. It was dark outside, and I had just put Renesmee to bed for the night.

I cracked then, all the emotions I had bottled up exploded. My eyes filled with the tears that would never spill over. I jumped onto him. He quickly accepted my embrace as I soon started to kiss him.

All the thoughts I had before this moment went out of my head, only leaving myself in the moment. The kiss deepened and I wrapped my legs around him. He entered the house and went to the bedroom. The bed had more use that night than it had in a few months…

"Does this mean I am allowed back into my home?" Edward whispered into my ear. I nodded forgetting about the boy, waiting on Edward somewhere in the world. "Renesmee." Edward whispered into my ear. I knew she would be awake soon and I got out of the bed. Walking into the closet. "What happened to my clothes?" Edward asked.

I would have blushed if I could have. I walked into the master bedroom again and picked up a floor board, "Here." I said smiling.

He smiled back at me a let out a belly laugh.

All of a sudden he stopped laughing. He quickly got dressed and came to me after we were both dressed, "he is waking up. I have to go get him. I'm m so sorry about this Bella. I love you. I truly do." He gave me a quick kiss and left the house.

"Come back!" I yelled after him.

"Always!" He turned back to tell me.

I heard a yawn and went to Renesmee's room. "Where's Daddy?" she asked me.

I hadn't been ready for this. I answered truthfully. "Daddy went out to get your new brother." I paused quickly after I had said this. Did I really just tell her about her brother? It wasn't like he was my son.

Edward returned in a few minutes when Nessie was eating breakfast. "Daddy!" Nessie called, running to her father forgetting her breakfast in front of her.

"Nessie!" Edward called back to her putting his son on the ground and picking her up and giving her the biggest hug.

"Where's my brother!?" Renesmee asked. I was taken aback by this.

Edward just chuckled and raised an eyebrow at me. "Right here." Edward said putting Nessie down and pointing to his son.

"That's him! Awe!" Nessie said running to the boy. She paused before touching him. "Can I?" she asked.

Edward came over to them and looked at his son. "Son, this is Renesmee. Your sister." His son looked about a year old but he was walking completely. His son understood him and reached out his hand, as if he was going to touch Renesmee. Renesmee grabbed his hand and pulled him close into a large hug. You could tell she was being carful though. She truly cared about her brother.

I tilted my head to the side watching the two of them meet for the first time. It took me by surprise when Edward took my hand, pulling me away from the two and into the other room. I looked at him then stopping in my tracks not wanting to leave Renesmee in the kitchen alone. "Just a minute." Edward said and pulled me into the other room.

"What's his name?" I asked him.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about." He paused, and then continued, "He doesn't have on yet."

**Okay so once again, please Review! They make my day! **

**So I have a poll up with the name of the little Edward. So go vote! I will end the poll when the next chapter comes up. So for the poll, The winner will be announced in the next chapter when they give little Edward a name… and if you don't vote, the poll will be biased… so go vote! I will try to update within the next week. **

**Okay so the reason this is so late is because there was a problem with my new house, and we had to stay in a hotel for about a week… and now we rented an apartment for a month or so to make sure the house is livable and everything is alright. But now I am trying to unpack, but stay packed at the same time. So Yep. My life is a mess, and I am doing my very best to update and write. The only reason I am updating now is because I was given a two hour lunch break and I used it to write…**

**Please review! I am not sure whether to continue or not because I am not getting the number of reviews I want… so please review and tell me if you like the story!**

**So here is a recap of what I said: I'm sorry this is late! Please Review! And vote for the name!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Kell**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry this is later than I said it was going to be, but I have been trying to write it whenever I can. Little bit at a time… so this chapter is aminly establishing the name of "Little Edward" and the new connection between Bella and him. So enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…**

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" I snapped at him. I was shocked by the voice that came out of me. I didn't exactly regret the tone of voice I used, but it was harsh.

He took a step back and said to me, "Bell, I love you. I didn't want to give him a name that you didn't like. The way I want to see it, is that he is yours, ours. Our son. I want us to name him together. I want you to see him as ours, not my son. Will you Bell. Will you try to see him as ours and not mine?" He pleaded.

"I can certainly try."

Edward kissed me passionately, but then pulled away before anything serious could happen with our _kids_ in the other room. "Any ideas?" he asked me.

I shook my head. How could he expect me to come up with a name on the spot, after knowing he wasn't named only two minutes ago? "How 'bout you?"

"I've been thinking about Dylan, or Collin. Or maybe even Edward Jr." he shrugged.

I laughed my bell-like laugh and said, "Edward Dylan Masen Cullen Junior. That's a mouthful, but it's perfect, well with one small problem."

"What's that?" he asked already knowing what was on my mind but letting me say it aloud.

"You're Edward Jr. he would be the third." I laughed. "I do like though. Edward Dylan Masen Cullen the third."

"How about this," he started proposing, "We name him that, but call him Dylan. So that way when we all start to go to school together, he will respond to Dylan, and then there will be no problem telling people that we are twins when he starts to look my age."

"Perfect." I said, giving him a peck in the lips and then going to greet my new son.

When I got to the room that Nessie and Dylan were in I paused by the door, unsure how to greet him and what to say. I looked over to Edward and ran back. "I forgot to ask." I told him. "Does he have a power?"

Edward looked at me and nodded, "I think he inherited his mother's power. She was a type of shield. Nowhere near as powerful as you though. He is also a type of shield, nothing can harm him. I can read his mind and people can sense him, but nothing can hurt him. Jane can't touch him, but Aro can. People can read him, but they can't harm him, they can't change him in anyway."

"Who do I tell him I am?" I asked.

"Well, I was kind of hoping that you would have an answer for that one." He said.

"Oh." I said and flew back to the room where Dylan and Nessie were. "Hey Ness, can I borrow your little brother for a minute" Nessie nodded gave Dylan a hug and flew off to go find Edward.

Dylan backed away from me and his eyes started to grow wide, "It's okay." I told him and sat down on the ground. "I am going to be your new mother. I promise you that I will never hurt you." Dylan sat on the ground and slid a little bit closer.

"What's your name?" He asked in a similar bell-like voice to edward's only bit higher.

"Bella. Bella Cullen." I told him. It looked like he had a bunch of questions so I let him ask them all,

"What's my name?"

"Edward Dylan Masen Cullen III, We call you Dylan though."

"What happened to my real mother?"

This took me by surprise. I was a little nervous to tell him what happened to his mother, because I wasn't 100 percent sure. I mean she had to be dead to give up this little boy. He was so beautiful. "Umm… she died giving birth to you." I told him.

He seemed okay by this information, as he never knew his mother. "What do I call you then?"

"You can call me whatever you want. Bella, mom, Mrs. Cullen." I laughed at the last one.

"Mom." He decided, "You are going to be my mom, so why not call you that?"

I was delighted by this news. A few days ago I was terrified about letting in this young boy, that I was now proud to call my son.

**I'm sorry this is late! Please Review! They always make my day!**

**okay, so the poll came to a three way tie, between Edward Jr, Collin, and Dylan. So chose the actual name myself, so... yep. and I know that Dylan is only a few months old, but I needed him to talk for tis chapter. he won't talk a lot, but he needed answers, so this chapter is kind of just establishing some connections and answering some questions.**

**And I know that this is short, I will try to make the next one longer, and I will try to post soon, but I'm still not in my new home yet… Review!**

**~Kell**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! So this chapter is in Alice's Pov. I know you haven't heard much about them, but this is where they are coming into the story.**

_Before anything has happened_

My visions were back. "JASPER!" I called racing towards him in the house. He heard me right away and caught me as I was racing up the stairs.

"What's wrong Ali?" He asked me. He hid the worry well, but a bit showed in his eyes.

"I can't see Edward anymore. He was there one second, hunting. Then gone the next. He is just not there!" I told him.

"Ali, you're forgetting about Nessie. He probably just ran into her in the woods, or met up with another hybrid. It's nothing to worry about." He told me, but I couldn't shake off the feeling of worry myself.

I let it pass though. And let Jasper's calm waves flow throughout my boy. Letting them take over.

_After Edward's gone_

Bella came rushing into the house, "ALICE! CARLISLE!" she called. I ran down the stairs from the game room, where I had been kicking Emmett's butt in one of his video games.

When Bella called Emmett had muttered something like, "Lucky break." as I had left the room.

When I got downstairs Carlisle and Bella were waiting for me. "What's up Bella?" I asked her.

Her eyes then started to water, with the tears that would never spill and she turned to me, "He's gone!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Carlisle and I asked in unison.

"I mean he has left me." she gasped for air, "Edward left me."

"Edward would never do that to you." I reassured her, no emotion in my voice. She waited a second. By this time the entire family was in the room. Esme had a sour look in her eyes. Emmett was yelling profanities at his brother. Jasper looked completely shocked at what his brother had done. And Rosalie was showing the most out of all of them, I couldn't place the exact look she had on her face though.

"But he did." She cried. I went over to comfort her.

"Tell us what happened." Carlisle ordered.

"A week ago he said he was going to go hunting, he gave me a sweet kiss and ran out the door, nothing more. He still hasn't come back." She sobbed.

Esme tried to calm her, "Bella, sweetheart. Maybe Edward is still hunting."

Bella shook her head, "no, Esme. He said he was going in the nearby woods. Just looking for Elk."

"Is it possible he is dead?" Carlisle turned to me. Bella choked a little bit, not wanting him to be completely gone.

I shook my head. "I don't think so. A few days ago he disappeared from my sight. I don't know where he is. He just vanished. Just like what happened with Nessie…" I explained trailing off.

Bella's cry cut through to Emmett. I never thought I would see Emmett comfort someone like that. Emmett came over to where Bella and I were standing. He gave Bella one of his big bear hugs. She was almost swallowed by him. He compressed her. She fell apart in his arms, but he held her together. She was able to stay together with Emmett holding her together, "Don't worry Little Bird." Emmett told her using the nickname he had given her because she was always chirping, "He didn't leave you. I know my brother. He knows that if I ever find him again I will kill him if he left you. And he is not so good at running away." Emmett then turned to me.

"Bella, Edward never left you." I told her, "He doesn't have half the heart to. When he tried, he fought every muscle he had. Telling himself it was best for you. Trust me. If he did run away, he will be back within the next two weeks." I truly cared for Bella, and if Edward did leave her, and ever showed his face here again, he was going to face the wrath of "Little Alice".

_Two Weeks Later_

I shrieked throughout the house. My hands had turned into small fists as if I was going to punch a wall. Jasper came into the room then. "Alice calm down!" he said and sent calm waves my way again.

"No Jasper! I will not _calm down!"_ I instantly regretted what I had screamed at him. "Sorry Jazz. I didn't mean it. It is just that it has been two weeks exactly. And he is still not back. Bella cries, well tries every night. I can see her. It kills me! I need her to know that Edward didn't leave her, but I have no idea how I can tell her that, since I don't know myself!"

The calm waves continued as Jasper said to me, "I know Alice. I feel it too, not as much as you, but I can feel the pain you feel, believe me I know. Alice, it will be okay, Edward will show, and Bella will be alright. I can feel it.

_One More Month Passes_

"Bella's gone!" I gasped as her future abruptly disappeared.

Jasper was suddenly at my side. "What do you mean?"

"It's just like Nessie, only there is more blocking me. Like another Nessie. The same thing that was blocking Edward. I think he is coming back." I told Jasper in a whisper.

* * *

**Okay! I'm soooooooo sorry that this is late! I'm really busy! I might get more busy as the next few weeks come along… but my summer job is ending… so one thing down! Sorry if the next one is late too. I am doing my best… and I still know that this is short, but I am trying to make them longer. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

**I'm so sorry! This wasn't intentional. I promise. I will do my best to update as soon as I have the next one ready.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is still Alice's Pov, Hope you enjoy!**

"So does that mean that Edward has returned?" Jasper asked me.

"I _don't know!_" I shrieked. "I can't see! I'm going badly! My power is _fading_! Jasper what am I supposed to do?!"

"Ali, relax." He said and sent a few calm waves my way before continuing. I let his waves comfort me and listened to him, "Ali, if Edward has returned, it is best if we let them settle this for themselves and not let us intrude. And if not, then let's go over to the cabin in two weeks just you and me. Let's go check on her."

I nodded; he was really good at calming me. With about 50 years of experience, I would hope so.

_One week later_

"Emmett. No!" I heard from Emmett and Rosalie's large house just four miles away. "Get that _out_ of my house!" I could barely hear this, but Rosalie was screaming at the top of her lungs.

I snickered at this and so did Jasper. The two of us were in our private home four miles from Carlisle and Esme, four from Emmett and Rosalie, and just two from Bella. It was far enough that we couldn't hear each other clearly, but if one person yelled loud enough, we could all hear.

This happened quite often and Jasper and I were always running to see what Emmett did each time. I would always take Rosalie's side. Jasper was independent, his choice always depended on the situation, but if he did choose Emmett's side, then it was Bella who would be the tie breaker.

This was the first time that this had happened since Edward had left. Jasper and I darted towards Rosalie and Emmett.

"But Rose!" Emmett whined.

"I said no! That thing is to get out of my house! I will not stand it!" Rosalie screamed.

We arrived at their house then. "Finally!" Emmett said. "Jasper, tell Rosalie that this is perfectly reasonable." He said pointing to the new monstrosity. This time is was a huge orange shag rug. The kind that you would see in the sixty's.

"Blech!" I said looking at the rug.

"Sorry Emmett. I'm going to have to go with Rosalie and Alice on this one. That is pretty discussing." Jasper told Emmett.

"Ugh!" Emmett groaned.

We heard footsteps running in our direction. Four sets of them. "Nessie, Bella, Esme, Carlisle?" I asked a little confused; Carlisle and Esme almost never came out to these arguments

"Nope." came a voice, Edward's voice. We all saw the then the four of them. They emerged all at once, Bella, Edward, Nessie, and someone who I did not know, someone who was an exact replica of Edward, with his stunning green human eyes.

Bella stood behind the person, the young boy and slowly bent down and picked him up. She wrapped his leg around her and then Bella looked at me. I hadn't realized that I had been staring at them with my mouth open. I quickly reassembled my features, and nudged Jasper who quickly did the same.

Edward chuckled; I had forgotten what it was like to have someone always reading your mind. "Do you mind?!" I scolded him then then thought about how Bella was every night after he left.

He cringed and Bella looked at me, her eyes disapproving. "Alice, he has already been through enough, please don't hurt him any further."

"What do you mean 'he has already been through enough?!' After he left you like that?! I don't think so. He needs to know that he can't just keep leaving you. You are part of his life and now he needs to accept it. He can't keep running away!" I told her.

"Alice no!" Bella explained "This is not his fault. Somebody else took him and made this happen." She said and gestured to the boy in her arms.

"Please Bella, Edward, enlighten us then." Rosalie spoke for the first time.

"Later, when Esme and Carlisle are there too, I don't want to explain this a third time." Edward spoke, "All you have to know now is that this," he pointed to the small boy in his wife's arms, "is Dylan, our son."

**Okay so I felt like I owed you all, so I wrote this quickly and wanted to get this to you asap. I have finally settled down in my house now, but have to unpack. But the thing is, school starts in two weeks and now I have to take my stuff back to my college. So long story short, my parents have moved into my new house, I and going to school back across the country, so… I am still going to be quite busy, but not as busy for the next few weeks, since my job ended. But thanks for all the support; I will try to post Review!**

**~kell**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! so sorry it has been so long! I didn't forget, I just kept thinking that I posted later than I had. So for this chapter I am going to flash forward some years...**

_Bella's Pov_

My mother-in-law looked at me. "What do you mean he is your son?" She asked Edward and me.

"He is my new adopted son. Edward's biological son, and my new son. No matter what Tanya can do to him, he will always be mine, and I will never give up on him." I explained to her, "Tanya put Edward and me threw some shit, but nothing she can do now can possibly make either of us give up on the other,so this is Dylan. Our son."

Alice stole our thunder when she gasped and Edward mimicked her exactly. "Alice!" Jasper, Emmett, and I all shouted at once.

Jasper spoke in panicked whispers, "Alice is everything alright? Who is in danger? Is someone going to die?"

Emmett said nothing just gave a Alice a weird worried glance, while I ran over to Alice, set Dylan on the ground and gave her one world crushing hug. In a second she returned the hug and spoke to me only, ignoring the rest of the family.

"Bella, The voulturi is coming back. They found out about Dylan and now they want to kill Edward because he has now 'created' more than one. I'm so sorry Bella."

I shrunk to the ground hands on my face and let out screams that shattered all the glass within a mile radius.

I barely heard Carlisle ask, "When?"

And Edward answer, "In 8 years." and everyone but me relaxed.

_10 Years Later_

_Renesmee's Pov_

I looked at my brother once more, with a scowl on my face, " Why can't you just be normal and let me lead my normal life!" I screamed at him. However normal my life could be. 2 years, 4 months, 10 days, and 16 hours since my love has died. 2 years, 4 months, 10 days, and 16hours since my father was kidnapped. Why can't I just be left alone in this whole mess?

Dylan however didn't want to take this for an answer, "But your the fun one! Mom almost never comes out of her room since Dad was taken! She just its there and cries to her self! We haven't seen any family in over a year!" he yelled starting to get my mood.

I was sick of him it needed to stop, "Yeah, well your just the product of dad's mistress!" I screamed at him. I instantly regretted it.

I had hurt him, I could see it in his eyes, no tears had come yet though, at least not yet. "I was lying!" he yelled turning to leave my room, "Your not the fun one! Jacob was the only fun person in that relationship. and you were why he was killed!"

I wasn't as strong as him. I instantly broke down on the ground and tears flowed like waterfalls down my face as the Jacob card was played. Jacob. The name was hard to think, he was the love of my life. He was my husband. He was the father of the children we were planning to have after the threats were lifted off of us, but instead he was the one to be lifted. I remembered his death like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_"You know why we're here." Aro spoke in his silk like voice. He looked at my dad, then at my brother, than at me, "Renesmee, may I say that you have grown up to be a beautiful vampman." he laughed at his own joke. Jacob growled and I put my head on his neck, trying to relax him. my father growled too, at the thoughts in Aro's head._

_"You will never be able to do that to her, she is a person, not someone you can do what ever you want with." My father spoke._

_"We'll see." Aro sighed._

_Jacob launched at Aro, somehow knowing what he was thinking, I grabbed his leg trying to stop him, but it was after he had launched and my fingers slipped from off his leg. I had adjusted his bodying the air and he wasn't ready to land. He did anyway stumbling and falling down, giving Aro the upper hand. Aro dove towards Jacob and twisted his neck, killing him on the spot. I screamed and my father launched. After that was a blur. I think that my dad's arm was taken off and he was held closely by the guard, and they left threatening to kill him too. The next thing I knew my mother and I were crying together and we were unable to get over the kidnapping and the death of our true loves._

_Present Day_

I knew I was never going to get over Jacob, but I had to at least try. I had to show my mother that I was going to be strong. I was going to show my relatives that I was not going to let one thing get the best of me. I am going to move on with my life, I am never, no matter how hard anyone tries to make me, I am never going to forget what happened. I am, however going to move on.

**Ok, I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry, I kept forgetting when I posted! but school is very time consuming, and I just kept ****procrastinating. I will do my very best to post soon, the more reviews I get the sooner I will post, If I get more reviews I will try to post maybe even tomorrow?! or next week. on the alternative if you don't like this, please let me know, I am open to criticism. Please review! Again, so sorry about the late post, I will truly try to post soon! Please Review!**

**~Kell**


End file.
